la otra vida
by sakura kagene
Summary: ¿que pasaria si por instintos se odiaran? pero...¿por alguna razon tuvieran un fuerte sentimiento cada vez que se ven? acaso...¿ya se conoceran?


Hola chicos este es mi primer fic de amu y ikuto, les quiero confesar que esta historia será algo larga y de bastantes capítulos asique si ustedes buscaban una historia corta, esta no es una de ellas y sin más que decir acá va el capítulo:

**Capítulo**** 1**: **Aquel día**

Un día una chica con una larga cabellera negra, iba caminando hacia la escuela "seiyo" de la que ella era estudiante, esa chica… para ser más precisos, Sora koy **(invento mío :3)** iba cargada de muchas preocupaciones por lo cual iba distraída.

**Sora: "mama hoy cobra…tengo que ir a comprar tofu…hay arroz?..."**\- pensaba sora sin darse cuenta de lo que tenía adelante…

Mientras, cerca de donde estaba sora, pasaba un chico corriendo o mejor dicho escapando.

**¿?: **\- Al fin pude escapar- decía este mientras se le formaba una sonrisa de medio lado sin darse cuenta de…

**Sora:** Auch! – decía sora mientras caía al igual que el

**¿?: **Lo siento mucho, no te vi – decía el

**Sora: **no, fue mi culpa estaba distraída, yo… - no pudo terminar la oración ya que se quedó paralizada cuando lo vio a los ojos

Ambos se quedaron viéndose a los ojos un par de minutos hasta que "el" volvió a la realidad

**¿?:** Lo siento, ¿dónde están mis modales? Me llamo tomoya kiyasaki (otro invento mío jiji) un gusto – decía este dándole una mano

**Sora: **so-sora koy un placer

**Tomoya: **cielos! – Decía mirándole una herida que ella se había hecho – tienes una herida déjame verla…

**Sora: **es leve no importa – decía ella mientras se soltaba de su agarre

**Tomoya: **claro que importa! – decía el agarrándola de nuevo

**Sora: **n-no – decía está sonrojándose por lo que había hecho tomoya

**Tomoya: **bueno sino me dejas curarte, entonces te invito un helado por el incidente – decía este

**Sora: **bu-bueno ya que insistes, está bien

Tomoya y sora fueron a una heladería cercana de donde estaban y pidieron dos helado de vainilla y chocolate. Se sentaron a comerlos pero no se animaron a hablarse, hasta que tomoya decidió romper el hielo.

**T omoya: **y-y que estabas haciendo antes de cruzarte con migo?

**Sora: **que no era obvio, iba a la escuela ¬¬ – dijo esta con mal humor por haber faltado a ella

**Tomoya: **oye! Yo no te hecho nada y encima te invite un helado! Eres una malagradecida!

**Sora: **lo-lo-lo siento – decía esta entre lagrimas

Tomoya voltio y la vio llorando y enseguida se le cambio la cara de enojo por una de pena – oh lo siento, no quería hacerte llorar, soy un imbécil

**Sora: **no, no te disculpes no es tu culpa, es mía es solo que…- suspiro - mi vida está llena de preocupaciones siempre y luego vienes tú y eres amable y agh! Mi cabeza da vueltas! Además…

**Tomoya: **te entiendo y comprendo perfectamente, pero esa no es razón para descontrolarte, asique cálmate – decía este con una voz suave mientras le agarraba una mano y le sonreía

Ella se sonr ojo un poco pero al instante se soltó de su agarre y escondió su rostro en su flequillo – no tienes que hacer esto – susurro

**Tomoya: **hacer qué?

**Sora: **fingir que te importo! – Grito está mirándolo a los ojos, pero a la vez notando que la gente la miraba – mira… - bajando el tono – talvez tú seas una persona que le gusta jugar con las chicas y no te juzgó, pero yo no soy una de esas chicas que le gustan que las ilusionen asique…

No lo soy – dijo este – tu si me importas, eres la única chica que he conocido y no se me ha abalanzado cuando le he hecho una invitación a algo – suspiro y entonces la miro a los ojos – eres especial!

**Sora: **t-tomoya…- suspiro – a-arigato y gomen por lo que te dije…c-creo que eres una gran persona – dijo sonrojada

**Tomoya: **tranquila, eso es lo que en verdad siento hacia ti y puedo ver que tus ojos al principio desbordaban tristeza y que por eso te desahogaste en este momento, Asique estate tranquila, q-quiero ser tu amigo para que puedas desahogarte y estar en paz como lo estas en este momento si? – le sonrio – asique por favor cuéntame todos tus problemas, que yo tratare de encontrarles una solución a ellos, y tranquila… no se los dire a nadie – le sonrio

Esa tarde sora le conto todos sus problemas a tomoya y el la escucho y trato de ayudarle en los que pudo. Luego tomoya la llevo a un parque y le dijo que lo esperara ahí.

**Tomoya: **ya vine!

**Sora:** que bueno ya me estaba yendo ¬¬

**Tomoya: **hay ya cállate y escucha – empezó a tocar el violín mientras ella lo escuchaba atentamente

**Sora: **que linda canción, es muy alegre

**Tomoya: **si

De pronto sora vio su reloj y se dio cuenta de que ya eran las siete de la tarde – rayos mi mama me mata me tengo que ir adiós!

**Tomoya: **te volveré a ver? – dijo gritando

**Sora: **si pronto!

Y así se conocieron sora y tomoya, sabiendo solo una cosa… SE HABIAN ENAMORADO A PRIMERA VISTA! Asique los dos decidieron que cuando se volvieran a ver se confesarían.

"en la escuela seiyo"

**¿?: **Sora! Sora! Sora!

**Sora: **que pasa takina?

**Takina:** es que los guardianes están por dar un discurso sobre los nuevos talleres, y como se que tu quieres ser uno de ellos te aviso

**Sora: **oh gracias

**Takina: **mira ahí vienen

**Sora:** así? No me digas ¬¬

**Takina: **bueh para que te ayudo si me terminas criticando vieja loca

**Sora: **que dijiste!? – dijo enviándole una mirada asesina

**Takina:** nada, nada que tu aliento huele a sopa nnU

**Sora: **qué?

**Takina: **nada

**Sora:** okey me voy

**Takina: **que? Y los guardianes?

**Sora:** ya escuchaste me voy – y se fue dejando a una takina boqui-abierta, pero lo que takina no sabía es que sora se iba porque tenía la esperanza de volverse a encontrar con tomoya.

**Sora: **lastima hoy no es mi día – sin darse cuenta de que venía justo un camión atrás suyo

Y en ese momento pasaba tomoya hasta que la vio y no espero más y salió corriendo a salvarla – sora! – la abrazo con todas sus fuerzas pero no llego a tiempo para empujarla de ahí asique solo serró los ojos esperando el impacto diciendo sus últimas palabras – te amo…

"En la casa koy"

La mama de sora estaba mirando el noticiero hasta que escucho esto

" dos jóvenes reconocidos como: sora koy y tomoya kiyasaki fueron encontrados inertes en la autopista, se cree que la chica estaba a punto de cruzar la calle cuando de pronto vino un camión que ella no vio y el chico la vio y trato de salvarla pero no llego, causándole la muerte a él también, por eso hoy el canal estará de duelo. Ahora vamos con Tigo royers y…- la mama apago el televisor y llamo a su marido que se encontraba afuera, los dos empezaron a llorar hasta que…

**¿?: **no teman…

Qué? – dijeron los padres

**¿?:** Mi nombre es la diosa del amor sophia y vengo a decirles que no teman

No entendemos – decían los dos padres

**Sophia: **sora está aquí – de pronto hace aparecer a sora en sus brazos – yo soy la encargada del amor y visto que la muerte de sora y del joven tomoya fue por un acto de amor, tuve el permiso de mis superiores de hacerlos revivir… pero, no de esta forma – de pronto hiso que sora cambiara de aspecto, haciendo sus ojos color ámbar, su pelo color rosa su aspecto físico más delgado y su cara más pequeña – como ya saben, yo no puedo hacer revivir a una persona y que tenga el mismo aspecto cuando la gente supo que esta murió… sería raro no? Jiji y bueno por eso mismo le cambie el aspecto a ella y al joven tomoya, pero para hacer esto ustedes también tienen que cambiar de aspecto porque si no la gente sospechara – y ella los cambio de aspecto (al que tienen los padres verdaderos de amu en el anime) – tengo que irme, ah una cosa más, ella ahora se llamara hinamori amu por lo cual ustedes son la familia hinamori, ella tendrá recuerdos de su pasado pero no de cuando conoció a tomoya, asique pido discreción si? Cuídela bien, ella tiene un futuro que ni se imaginan pero no pueden decirle como murió…ella tiene que descubrirlo por si misma – ella beso a amu en la frente y desapareció-

**Mama:** la vida nos dio una nueva oportunidad cariño – decía feliz

**Papa: **si querida – decía este entre lagrimas

**Amu: **papa, mama? – decía la niña entre dormida

**Mama: **querida ya sabiendo tu nuevo estado, debes estar muy cansada ve a dormir si? Mañana hablaremos

**Amu: **si mama

"Mientras tanto en algún lugar de la ciudad"

**¿?: Desaparece**

**Sophia: **p-pero el…

**¿?: **Solo vete… no sabes el favor que me has hecho – decía este con una sonrisa malvada

**Sophia: **solo cuida a tomoya

**¿?:** Él no es tomoya… no es así, ikuto? – decía este con una mirada sombría

**Ikuto: **si…

**Sophia: **está bien… me voy – se acerca a ikuto y le susurra– solo cuídalo – y le da el dumpty key – "ella" tendrá el juego de tu llave…

**Hola chicos!**

**Como ya dije en un principio este es mi primer fic, quiero agradecerles por leerlo y pronto subiré el siguiente capítulo, bueno si no les molesta hare algunas preguntas:**

**¿Les aburrió el principio, al haber que no aparecían ni amu ni ikuto?**

**¿Les gusta cómo escribo?**

**¿Quieren que suba otro capítulo?**

**¿les gusta la idea de que esta historia sea un poco paralela a la original?**

**Bueno acá todas mis preguntas saludos :3**


End file.
